This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric vehicles have become increasingly popular. The cost to recharge the vehicle batteries is significantly less than the cost of fuel for powering a conventional vehicle having an internal combustion engine. In addition, electric vehicles may reduce the amount of harmful emissions that are associated with conventional internal combustion engines.